fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chrom
Lord? Is there any evidence that shows he is of the lord class? After all, look at Sigurd and Seliph, who didn't start as "Lords". Nor did Ike.--Thenewguy34 00:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :The latest issue of Jump explicitly mentions that his class is Lord in his profile.--Aveyn Knight 14:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Relation to Marth Could Krom be a great grandchild of the original Marth considering he wields Falchion and his daughter, Lucina looks very similar to Marth? :I think it's made pretty clear that the royal family of Iris is descended from Marth. I want to say the reason Lucina masqueraded herself as Marth to begin with was because he was a historic figure from Iris's past.--Otherarrow 20:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Marrying Chrom If Chrom marries the Maiden as he has no supports with any woman, is it possible to marry him later in the game? --PokeLinkEs 05:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::No, Chrom's forced marriage to the Maiden prevents him from marrying anyone else. He can A-Support with them, but not S-Support. I don't think Intelligent Systems would let the main lord of the game be an unfaithful man, let alone would Lucina allow him to do so.--Nauibotics (talk) 05:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Owain In the Future Past DLCs it said that only Exalted Blood could defeat Grima and that Lucina was their only Hope. Wouldnt Owain also be of Exalted Blood since Lissa is brother to Chrom. :The DLCs focus more on Lucina's ability to wield the Falchion and perform the Awakening ritual. I could be mistaken, though. —Eku53ru (Talk | ) 04:18, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :The Falchion is one of two methods described in the game to defeat Grima. However the Falchion is extremely picky when it comes to whom can wield it. As of now only Chrom and Lucina have been confirmed to wield it along with any of Lucina's siblings (albeit without their knowledge). So Owain may have Exalted Blood, but that does not necessarily mean that he Falchion will allow him to wield it.—Nauibotics (talk) 11:35, June 6, 2013 (UTC) King Marth can use Lucina's Falchion and Chrom's falchion. It might be a glitch. Hardly. You do realize Marth was the one of the original wielders of the Falchion, correct? (The very, very first was Anri) Marth is even specifically equipped with the Falchion in a few of the DLC maps, it's certianly intended. L95 (talk) 16:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Blue Hair? So i've noticed that most of the fire emblem MAIN characters have blue hair. Are they all of the same bloodline? Or do the FE creaters just really like blue hair? Chrom is related to Marth, and Priam has some relation to Ike. Sigurd is the father of Seliph. Those are all the relations off the top of my head. Otherwise, IS just likes blue haired protagonists. (Though, Leif, Roy, Eliwood, and Alm all kinda break this rule, too. L95 (talk) 16:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Robin? In Fire Emblem Fates under Profile, I'm pretty sure the army they met is Corrin's not Robin's?? - ZoeZoeZoey (talk) 11:00, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Nameless Family Members "We don't list characters without any kind of name." I though we could add nameless relatives provided they's talked about in-game? Are You Serious (talk) 01:59, March 22, 2019 (UTC) : I suppose its kind of a grey zone right now, but the father of Ylissean isn't given any kind of title or enough to subsequently write about like the First Exalt for example. If you want, you can add him back. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:11, March 22, 2019 (UTC) ::If we were to add nameless relatives, we'd better provide a link to a script or something that mentions their existence in the game so readers won't question it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:14, March 22, 2019 (UTC)